Pokemon GX
Pokemon GX is a Japanese anime television series, which has been adapted for the international television markets. It is based on the Pokémon video game series and is a part of the Pokémon franchise. it's also a sequel to the original series. Plot edit Dan Ketchum is the son of Ash Ketchum and Serena,who dream is to become a pokemon master just like is dad. On the day he is to receive his first Pokémon he wakes in a panic having overslept. Professor Oak, the local Pokémon researcher, has already given away the eighteen pokemon (Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie) he entrusts to new Pokémon Trainers when Dan finally reaches Oak's Lab. The only Pokémon that he has left is a Riolu, that he gives to Dan. Determined to make it on his journey, Dan does his best to befriend Riolu whom he nicknamed chase, but it does not trust him and will not even return to its PokéBall, even attacking Dan with its unique Aura powers. It is only after Dan protects chase from a group of angry Houndour that Chase realizes how much Dan cares, leading it to save Dan. Afterward, they both see a mysterious and unidentifiable Pokémon that spurs both of them to work towards Dan's goals. Along the way, Dan makes many human and Pokémon friends as he works his way through the ranks of the world's Pokémon League. Through out the whole world, Dan befriends a Pokémon Performer and his future girlfriend named Runo and a Pokemon breeder named Joe, and all the while thwarting the plans of both team Vexo and the Dark Phoenix team, who want to steal Dan's Riolu and any other rare Pokémon they come across so they can build an army of evil pokemon to take over the world. Characters Dan Ketchum: '''the son of Ash Ketchum and Serena, who dreams of becoming a pokemon master like his father, he is hot-headed and impulsive sometimes, but he never runs out of energy and he never gives up. Dan usually has a positive effect on his pokemon, psyching them up when they're feeling down. '''Dan's Pokemon: Riolu-Lucario, Chimchar-Monferno-Infernape, Treecko-Grovyle-Sceptile, Froakie-Frogadier-Greninja, Pidgey-Pidgeotto-Pidgeot, Electrike-Manectric. Runo: '''A young and beautiful pokemon performer who dreams of becoming kalos queen. '''Runo's pokemon: Fennekin-Braixen-Delphox, Flabebe-Floette-Florges, Ralts-Kirlia-Gardevoir, Ducklett-Swanna, Petilil-Lilligant, Nidoran-Nidorina-Nidoqueen. Joe: '''A young pokemon breeder and a friend of Dan '''Joe's pokemon: Makuhita-Hariyama, Paras-Parasect, Sentret-Furret Rivals Mira: '''a beautiful and tough trainer from the Sinnoh region '''Mira's Pokemon: Turtwig-Grotle-Torterra, Rhyhorn-Rhydon-Rhyperior, Numel-Camerupt, Tympole-Palpitoad-Seismitoad, Drillbur-Excadrill, Gligar-Gliscor Shun: '''a ninja like trainer from the Johto region '''Shun's Pokemon: Froakie-Frogadier-Greninja, Scyther-Scizor, Seedot-Nuzleaf-Shiftry, Zangoose, Houndour-Houndoom, Starly-Staravia-Staraptor Ace: '''Dan main rival and one of the best young trainers to come from the Kanto region. '''Ace's Pokemon: Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard, Poliwag-Poliwhirl-Poliwrath, Snover-Abomasnow, Aron-Lairon-Aggron, Teddiursa-Ursaring, Trapinch-Vibrava-Flygon Baron: '''a trainer with a lot of heart from the Unova region '''Baron's Pokemon: Oshawott-Dewott-Samurott, Tropius, Growlithe-Arcanine, Helioptile-Heliolisk, Rufflet-Braviary, Sawk Gingka: '''a young trainer from the hoenn region '''Gingka's Pokemon: Torchic-Combusken-Blaziken, Shroomish-Breloom, Tirtouga-Carracosta, Absol, Spearow-Fearow, Druddigon Kyoya: '''a fierce trainer from the kalos region '''Kyoya's Pokemon: Litleo-Pyroar, Tyrunt-Tyrantrum, Carvanha-Sharpedo, Bellsprout-Weepinbell-Victreebel, spearow-Fearow, Pinsir Tsubasa: '''a flying type trainer from the sinnoh region '''Tsubasa's Pokemon: Hawlucha, Mantyke-Mantine, Fletchling-Fletchinder-Talonflame, Sigilyph, Yanma-Yanmega, Drifloon-Drifblim Rivals (Performers) Hikaru: '''a pokemon performer from the johto region '''Hikaru's pokemon: '''Totodile-Croconaw-Feraligatr, Buizel-Floatzel, Frillish-Jellicent, Finneon-Lumineon, Panpour-Simipour, Wingull-Pelipper '''Julie: '''a pokemon performer from the Kanto region '''Julie's pokemon: '''Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venusaur, Skitty-Delcatty, Dwebble-Crustle, Emolga, Snorunt-Froslass, Furfrou '''Chanlee: '''a pokemon performer from the Sinnoh region '''Chanlee's pokemon: '''Chimchar-Monferno-Infernape, Phanpy-Donphan, Joltik-Galvantula, Psyduck-Goldduck, Gothina-Gothorita-Gothitelle, Pansage-Simisage The Elite Four (East) '''Dashan: '''the leader of the elite four and a Dragon-type Specialist '''Dashan's Pokemon: '''Dratini-Dragonair-Dragonite, Druddigon, Bagon-Shelgon-Salamence, Axew-Fraxure-Haxorus, Gible-Gabite-Garchomp, Deino-Zweilous-Hydreigon '''Chiyun: '''a Fire-type Specialist and the youngest member of the Elite Four '''Chiyun's Pokemon: '''Torchic-Combusken-Blaziken, Numel-Camerupt, Tepig-Pignite-Emboar, Cyndaquil-Quilava-Typhlosion, Eevee-Flareon, Heatmor '''Mei-Mei: '''a Fairy-type Specialist and only female member of the Elite Four '''Mei-Mei's Pokemon: '''Cleffa-Clefairy-Clefable, Dedenne, Snubbull-Granbull, Ralts-Kirlia-Gardevoir, Mawile, Eevee-Sylveon '''Chaoxin: '''a Fighting-type Specialist and strongest of the Elite Four '''Chaoxin's Pokemon: '''Makuhita-Hariyama, Heracross, Mankey-Primeape, Pancham-Pangoro, Croagunk-Toxicroak, Timburr-Gurdurr-Conkeldurr The Elite Four (West) '''Julian: '''The leader of the Elite Four and a Steel-type Specialist '''Julian's Pokemon: '''Aron-Lairon-Aggron, Beldum-Metang-Metagross, Piplup-Prinplup-Empoleon, Ferroseed-Ferrothorn, Magnemite-Magneton-Magnezone, Pawniard-Bisharp '''Klaus: '''A Ground-type Specialist and strongest member of the Elite Four '''Klaus's Pokemon: '''Sandshrew-Sandslash, Rhyhorn-Rhydon-Rhyperior, Tympole-Palpitoad-Seismitoad, Swinub-Piloswine-Mamoswine, Sandile-Krokorok-Krookile, Golett-Golurk '''Sophie: '''A Ice-type Specialist and the only female member of the Elite Four '''Sophie's Pokemon: '''Seel-Dewgong, Snover-Abomasnow, Bergmite-Avalugg, Cubchoo-Beartic, Spheal-Sealeo-Walrein, Vanillite-Vanillish-Vanilluxe '''Wales: '''A Normal-type Specialist and the most serious member of the Elite Four '''Wales's Pokemon: '''Lillipup-Herdier-Stoutland, Bouffalant, Bunnelby-Diggersby, Whismur-Loudred-Exploud, Meowth-Persian, Slakoth-Vigoroth-Slaking Antagonists The Dark Phoenix The Dark Phoenix is an organization bent on world domination. Headed by Doji (the son of the former leader of the disband team rocket Organizantion, Giovanni) their plan to steal and exploit Pokémon for profit and power and to destroy any trainers who get in their way is a central plot device used throughout the series. Members '''Doji: '''the leader of Dark Phoenix. He is a powerful, wealthy man who formed the Dark Phoenix so he could get his revenge on Ash Ketchum for destroying both the team Rocket Organizantion and his Father Giovanni and to one day, rule the world. Doji is cold and cruel, and delivers harsh punishment to trainers who work for him if they fail at the task they're given. Doji's certain that Dan represented the biggest threat to the Dark Phoenix-and he's right. But no matter how many Trainers he sent after Dan, he couldn't make Dan give up. His Main Pokemon is an Mightyena. '''Merci: '''Doji's French-speaking computer with an advanced form of artificial intelligene. '''Ryuga: '''A vicious and cruel trainer whose only goal is to defect Dan '''Ryuga's Pokemon: '''Zoroark, Mandibuzz, Houndoom, Gliscor, Tentacruel, Trevenant '''Tetsuya: '''a Creepy members of Dark Phoenix '''Tetsuya's Pokemon: '''Clawitzer, Crawdaunt, Kingler '''Reiji: '''A cold and Dangerous member of the Dark Phoenix '''Reiji's Pokemon: '''Arbok, Seviper '''Ryutaro: '''a fortune teller and member of the Dark Phoenix '''Ryutaro's Pokemon: '''Banette, Chandelure, Dusknoir '''Tobio: '''a military member of the Dark Phoenix '''Tobio's Pokemon: '''Electabuzz, Ferrothorn, Feraligatr '''Don and Reiki: '''Twin brothers who work for Dark Phoenix '''Don and Reiki's pokemon''': '''Beartic, Avalugg, Cloyster, Darmanitan, Heatmor, Magmar '''Kumasuke: '''a big and burly member of Dark Phoenix '''Kumasuke's Pokemon: '''Golem, Aggron, Exploud '''Besujima: '''a member of Dark Phoenix '''Besujima's Pokemon: '''Drapion, Weezing, Scolipede The Vexos The Vexos are an alien race who come from the planet Vestal, they want to take over the pokemon world because they own planet was overcrowded, so they sent a small group of vestals to capture the planet for vestal. Their leader, Prince Hydron, became odsessed with legendary pokemon. So he decided to form a team of the best vestal trainers and held tournaments to let the most skilled trainers rise to the top. He then selected the winning trainers of each toutnament, Spectra, Mylene, Gus, Shadow, Lync, and Volt. This team of Trainers is called the vexos, and they live to do Prince Hydron's bidding. The Vexos are determined to stop Dan Ketchum, whatever it takes. And Prince Hydron has changed them with one task: to capture all the legendary pokemon and Dan's Riolu, so that he can take over the world. Members '''Spectra: '''The leader of the Vexos, always wear a mask to hide his true identity, and he want to be the one who defeat Dan in a pokemon battle, He is also a fire-type specialist. '''Spectra's Pokemon: '''Pyroar, Magmortar, Heatmor, Blaziken, Talonflame, Darmanitan. '''Mylene: '''Second-in-command of the Vexos and a Water-type specialist. '''Mylene's Pokemon: '''Gyarados, Seismitoad, Poliwrath, Tentacruel, Barbaracle Carracosta. '''Gus: '''a Ground-type specialist and member of the Vexos '''Gus's Pokemon: '''Golurk, Hippowdon, Krookodile, Rhyperior, Excadrill, Gliscor. '''Shadow: '''a vicious and cruel member of the vexos and a poison-type specialist '''Shadow's Pokemon: '''Nidoking, Amoonguss, Skuntank, Swalot, Toxicroak, Scolipede. '''Lync: '''a grass-type specialist of the vexos '''Lync's Pokemon: '''Torterra, Shiftry, Trevenant, Ferrothorn, Carnivine, Cacturne. '''Volt: '''the strongest member of the vexos and a electric-type specialist '''Volt's Pokemon: '''Eelektross, Electivire, Luxray, Magnezone, Zebstrika, Galvantula. '''Prince Hydron: '''The leader of the Vestals is a spoiled brat who is used to getting his way. When he doesn't get what he wants, he gets angry. What Prince Hydron wants the most of all is to complete his collection of Legendary Pokemon. Prince Hydron keeps the captured Pokemon petrified, like bronze statues, so he can view them for his amusement. He's cruel and selfish, and he'll do anything to get what he wants-but mostly, he uses the vexos to do his dirty work for him. '''Weavile: '''A pokemon who can talk like a human and a member of the vexos. Team Garcia Team Garcias is a pokemon battle team that took part in the pokemon league tournament. All its members are related. They because of their poor and homeless life, they are ready to do anything to achieve victory. After losing in the tournament they ally themselves with Dark Phoenix. '''Argo Garcia: '''Argo is a power-hungry maniac who only cares to win by any means needed. Argo is not above injuring his opponents or playing dirty in any shape or form. This rubbed off on his siblings, everyone wanting to cheat to win. Argo also has a grudge against those who win fairly, like Tsubasa. '''Argo's Pokemon: '''Aggron, Barbaracle, Magcargo, Golurk, Onix, Tyrantrum '''Selen Garcia: '''Selen Garcia is a devious and load mouthed member of Team Garcia. She normally deceives her opponents with tricks to win or puts them under unfair conditions just to win the match. Selen is used to test out the power and see if the opponent is strong enough. '''Selen's Pokemon: '''Parasect, Ninetales, Mismagius, Liepard, Heatmor, Golduck '''Ian Garcia: '''Ian Garcia is an arrogant and a weaker member of Team Garcia. Due to his battling skills and tournament reputation he is considered the second most powerful on the team, but never backs his reputation while in mid battle. '''Ian's Pokemon: '''Conkeldurr, Hitmonlee, Machamp, Primeape, Pangoro, Emboar '''Enzo Garcia: '''Enzo Garcia is a sneaky and devious young Trainer belonging to Team Garcia. He normally uses unfair tactics and trickery to defeat his opponents, until it backfires and blows up in his face. They use Enzo first to find one team member of the opposing team so they can see their power and strategy. '''Enzo's Pokemon: '''Raichu, Nidoking, Magmar, Floatzel, Ferrothorn, Garbodor Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network